This invention relates generally to a temperature measuring device for use in cooking food, and particularly to a temperature measuring device having an audible alarm to alert the user when the temperature of the food reaches a predetermined threshold level.
Various food products must be cooked until the internal temperature of the food reaches a predetermined temperature. This is especially true with respect to meat due to health purposes and personal preference. By achieving a certain internal temperature, the preparer can be reasonably certain that the food contains no living organisms which are known to have an immediate effect in many consumers. Also, the preparer can serve a dish that conforms to the personal preference of the consumer, i.e. rare, medium, or well-done without the need of cutting open the food to check or attempt to rely solely on time cooked.
Conventional food measuring devices, generally referred to as xe2x80x9cthermometersxe2x80x9d incorporate a sensing probe for insertion into the food. Thus, if a thermometer only indicates temperature, the food preparer must diligently check the thermometer to determine when the food has reached the desired temperature.
There exist various cooking thermometer type devices that provide an indicator, such as a pop-up element or color change, which indicate when a threshold temperature has been reached in accordance with a predetermined measurement. However, these devices are generally not adjustable or precisely accurate. Thus, the preparer must diligently check the indicator to determine when the indicator is activated.
Known prior art food visual thermometers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,997; U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,611; U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,188; U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,258; and Foreign Patent WO 90/11497.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,391 discloses an electronic chef""s fork which displays the degree of doneness of food. However, it is not adjustable and gives no audible signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,352 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,931 disclose a pop-up temperature indicator. The devices have a meltable seal that melts at a set point causing a portion of the device to pop-up thus alerting the user that the food is done. Again, there is no audible signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,250 discloses a food thermometer with an audible device. On reaching a set point cooking temperature, a valve opens enabling steam in a reservoir to activate a whistle alarm. This device does provide an audible alarm but requires filling and projects a hot steam upon activation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,798 discloses a food thermometer for producing an audible alarm but it is a sophisticated and complex unit generally only available as a permanent part of an oven.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,222 discloses a device for telemetry of the temperature of a mass undergoing temperature change, typically of a comestible being heated in an oven, and the like. The device includes a probe having a cavity which receives a thermally expansive material such as wax, a displacement member responsive to pressure developed by the temperature expansive material, a sonic or ultra-sonic signal generator, a latch mechanism inhibiting operation of the audio signal generator and a rod mechanically interconnecting the displacement member with the latch so that expansion of the material in the probe cavity trips the latch mechanism to permit generation of an output signal. The device also includes adjustment means for variation in the relative positions of the latch mechanism to the displaceable member whereby the triggering temperature for the latch mechanism can be fixedly adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,085 teaches a temperature sensing device having a gauge and a stem assemblies and utilizing a flexible coupling to transmit rotation through predetermined angles from a helical temperature sensitive element, to an indicator, further utilizing means to rotate the gauge assembly relative to the stem assembly. The gauge assembly includes a dial and the stem assembly includes the indicator, a stem, and the helical temperature sensitive element whereby rotation of the gauge assembly with respect to the stem assembly allows calibration of the dial to the indicator to reflect the appropriate temperature reading on the dial of the gauge assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,448 relates to an improved gyro-type manually operated dynamo mechanism applied to appliances consuming limited momentary power. Energy is stored by stressing a spring which, when released, keeps in mechanical connection with a train of acceleration gears terminating in a relatively heavy flywheel when the stressed spring is released to resume its unstressed state, and disconnects therewith when the spring reaches unstressed condition and allow the flywheel to rotate freely, thereby enhancing the exploitation of the energy stored in the flywheel in the form of inertia to produce the requisite electricity to sound the buzzer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,191 is directed towards a timer for various meats, including poultry, to audibly indicate when a meat has been cooked to a desired extent. The container is filled with a solution which creates steam, and upon escape of the steam an audible signal is produced which indicates completion of cooking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,331 is directed toward an alarm clock which controls the supply of electrical power to a first outlet mounted on the clock housing and receiving a plug-in external electrical device to periodically change the state of the electrical device in response to an alarm time signal. A second controllable outlet is also mounted on the housing for receiving a second plug-in external electrical device. Selectable steady or pulse power is provided to the second outlet. A receiver detects power line carrier signals on the incoming electrical power lines generated by a remote device in response to the occurrence of a sound producing event or other signal. The receiver causes the clock to supply power to either or both outlets depending on the position of a function switch in response to a detected power line carrier signal. An audible sound generator provides an audible alarm tone in response to an alarm signal. Frequency and volume controls selectively vary the frequency and volume of the audible alarm tone. A test button activates the outlets and audible sound generators to test proper operation and desired settings of the alarm clock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,800 teaches a metallic bell-type alarm device for indicating the need for refueling or otherwise adjusting the heat generated within a wood stove or the like. The device is mounted on or adjacent to a stove at a location where it can respond to heat fluctuations in the stove. It comprises a metallic casing and base plate having mounted therein a bimetallic spring having a free-riding clapper washer mounted thereon and a trigger rod that cooperate to sound a bell alarm when significant temperature changes cause the spring to react to change position and strike the metal casing to sound a bell alarm.
Thus, conventional thermometer devices used for cooking require the preparer to carefully and diligently check the device to prevent the food from becoming overcooked. Should the food preparer become distracted with other dishes, a phone call, etc. and forget to check the thermometer, reliance on conventional cooking thermometer devices may result in the food becoming overcooked and possibly inedible. Thus, what is needed is a means for audibly alerting the food preparer when the internal temperature of the food being cooked reaches a predetermined temperature.
The present invention is a food temperature indicating device having an audible signal that alerts the user when the temperature of the food reaches a predetermined threshold. In general, the instant invention is a temperature measuring device having a stem insertable into a suitable substance and a body with an audible alarm mechanism. The stem has an elongated sensing probe, a temperature sensitive material, and a spring. The body has a temperature disk, an audible alarm, and trigger mechanism to activate the alarm. The stem extends through the body and is in operative communication with the temperature disk by a pointer cap.
The user is provided with means to rotate the temperature disk to the desired temperature on the temperature set indicator. The probe houses a coiled spring made of temperature sensitive material in bi-metallic communication. As the temperature of the food increases, the temperature of the sensitive material of the spring rises. This causes the sensitive material to expand and uncoil, thereby providing temperature related motion to the pointer mechanism and other associated elements as will be later described. One end of the spring is anchored to the stem of the probe, and the other end is in mechanical communication with means for triggering, either directly or indirectly, audible signaling means, for example an alarm bell. As the internal temperature of the food increases, the temperature pointer rotates accordingly.
When the desired threshold temperature is reached, the triggering means provide for mechanical activation of the alarm mechanism. In a preferred embodiment, a follower wheel, which is in mechanical engagement with the bell hammer or clapper and, in a first position prevents the hammer""s operation, rides along the periphery of a trigger disk, which is essentially a notched wheel containing a cutout portion. The assembly inclusive of the trigger disk and pointer mechanism, which assists in setting the threshold temperature and enabling instantaneous temperature readout, are in direct mechanical engagement with the coiled bimetallic spring, whereby rotation in direct response to temperature is accomplished so as to rotate the trigger disk to a desired point at which the follower wheel reaches the notched area of the trigger disk. As the follower wheel engages the cutout detent area, the hammer is released, and a pre-wound spring unwinds, thereby providing sufficient movement of the hammer to provide the requisite audible signal. As a result, the user is audibly alerted when the desired threshold temperature has been reached. The alarm can be then be turned off by increasing the set temperature which also reengages the rachet. The user can then provide additional winding of the spring, without removal of the probe, by rotating a top-mounted winding mechanism, which may be in the form of a turn-key or rotatable bezel.
Thus, it is an objective of the instant invention to provide an audible alarm for alerting the user when the temperature of a substance reaches a predetermined threshold level.
It is a further objective of the instant invention to provide a temperature measuring device with an audible alarm that does not require filling with water or an electrical connection for operation.
It is yet another objective of the instant invention to provide a temperature measuring device with an audible alarm that is adjustable and inexpensive.
It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a temperature measuring device with an audible alarm that is self-contained having no discharge.
It is a still further objective of the instant invention to provide a temperature measuring device whose threshold temperature setting can be adjusted without removal from the substance into which it is inserted.
It is yet an additional objective of the instant invention to provide winding means for the audible alarm of a temperature measuring device which can be operated while the device remains inserted within the substance being monitored.
It is an additional objective of the instant invention to provide supplemental anchoring and anti-rotation means to aid in maintaining the instant temperature sensing means in its originally chosen position.
Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.